debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Stanford Pines
Summary Stanford "Ford" Pines is the author of the infamous Journals and uncle to Dipper and Mabel Pines. He was a scientist who investigated the paranormal, being attracted to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon for its supposed supernatural activities. Ford would document these bizarre findings within a trilogy of books. One day he got trapped within a portal he made to investigate countless new, and far stranger worlds. Using help from the journals he left behind, Ford's brother Stan was finally able to get him back to our world Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, '''likely '''9-A Name: Stanford Pines, the Author, Sixer (by Bill) Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: '''Male '''Age: In the 60's Classification: Human Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level '(Physically superior to Dipper, can fight and defeat Stanley) 'Dimensionality: 3-D ' 'Travel Speed: Superhuman ' 'Combat Speed: Superhuman Reaction Speed: Superhuman ' 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 ' 'Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class ' 'Durability: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level ' 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with various weapons. Likely up to Universal with the Infinity Belt (He was going to search for Mabel through the multiverse by going through portals that he didn't make) Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Memory Manipulation, Energy Projection with Laser Gun, Information Analysis (Scanned Mabel's entire molecular structure the day he met her), Magnetism Manipulation, Ice Manipulation & Status Effect Inducement (Has a freezing gun), Can patch multidimensional rips, Summoning (Can randomly summon either an interdimensional good samaritan or an unimaginable beast that feeds on fear), Resistance against Mind Manipulation. With preparation time he gains; Existence Erasure (His Quantum Destabilizer would have blasted Bill into nonexistence), Dimensional Travel 'Standard Equipment: Various lasers and magnetic guns, The Infinity Belt Intelligence: Supergenius. Holds 12 Ph.Ds. Was capable of creating a perpetual motion machine when he was just a teen. Made a portal that could access infinite parallel worlds and violate the laws of gravity. Built a device able to contain a hole between the 2nd and 3rd spacial dimensions. Formed an equation to undo Gravity Falls's "Weirdness Magnetism," a supernatural force that attracts and imprisons objects and life forms with paranormal traits. Has spent years investigating the supernatural and extraterrestrial, documenting hundreds of cases in his books. Posses knowledge of countless worlds from his time spent in the portal. According to Alex Hirsch, Ford also has a highly conditioned mind. As shown when he was able to spend decades in the portal without any signs of trauma, whereas Fiddleford was permanently scarred from looking into it for mere seconds. He likely also has extraordinary survival skills and adaptability due to being able to survive in there for so long. Successfully stole hundreds of parts to build his Quantum Destabilizer, becoming a recognized criminal in several parts of the multiverse Weaknesses: Overly prideful and will put himself in great harm to protect his family. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Fifteen (Katana Zero) - Fifteen's Profile (Both were at 9-B with speed equalized and both had a hour of preparation and prior knowledge) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gravity Falls Category:Tier 9 Category:Geniuses Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Information Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Superhumans